


Don't Forget Me! (Don't list)

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: For @contrivedcoincidences6: prompt 11 from the Tumblr Prompt list: "Don't"





	Don't Forget Me! (Don't list)

They were sitting in the booth facing her mother and Bill jr. She had invited him along since she knew he would have been on his own all night otherwise. And she did not like the idea of Mulder being left unsupervised for too long because she knew that at a certain point she would have to go and rescue him from some mess. So tonight she had decided to bring him with her to have dinner with her big brother and Maggie. Bill obviously did not want Mulder sitting at the same table as them, heck he would probably have preferred him to sit at a completely different restaurant. Her mother on the other hand was always fussing about her partner who could not keep himself from shifting in his seat.

Since the entry, Scully could feel her recent lover’s tension irradiating from his body. He was fidgety and his hands were always changing position: on the table, on his knees, fingering the tablecloth… In other circumstances she might have found his nervousness endearing but at the moment she was just getting as jumpy as him.

“You know,” said Maggie, “your father used to love fishing. He would bring all of you kids and go to the same lake each season.” Her mother had the distant look Melissa would adopt when she was daydreaming. “Did your father bring you fishing when you were younger, Fox?”

Mulder cleared his throat and shook his head. He began tapping his rhythmically his foot as Scully could feel the vibration on the bench seat. She could not help it. She put her hand on his knee and he gave her a worried look.

“Mmm… well…” he cleared his throat. “My… my father wasn’t much of a… a fisher.”

Scully could have swore he was about to say _father_ instead. She squeezed his knee reassuringly under the table cloth to encourage him. Mulder soldiered on and told them about a time when he was just a little boy and his father had brought the family on a picnic and they had fished.

“I actually enjoyed being with my dad that day. Mom and Samantha were sitting nearby a the table where we'd just eaten sandwiches and my dad wanted to show me how to catch a trout. He caught one. And when I finally had one grab at my rod, he helped my get it out of the water. We took a picture and put the fish back in the lake. And that was it.”

Scully could imagine a young Mulder smiling proudly at the camera while holding his first catch. She had a harder time however picturing his dad as a fatherly man.

“I never went back fishing because he didn’t have time to bring us anymore and Teena, er… My mother was not much of a open spaces kind of woman. And then Samantha got abducted so…”

Mulder lowered his head to his plate and his leg began jumping up and down again. Scully ran her hand discreetly up and down his thigh hoping to soothe him. The movement ceased progressively, but he kept his eyes on the table.

Bill took the opportunity to tell them a fishing story set in Australia when he went with some of his Navy buddies one year ago. Her partner picked at his dinner without much enthusiasm.

By dragging him to the restaurant, she had thought it would make him some good to see other people than the ones they met at work or during their inquires. But maybe having Bill at the table was not what Mulder needed today.

When desert was served, her partner concentrated on eating his gigantic chocolate cake slice. She had ordered the luxury fruit salad which actually was composed of one apple slice, two orange pieces and three dwarf cherries. It was quite disappointing and she was done eating it before Mulder could taste his cake.

Maggie and Bill were discussing the eventuality of Matty coming during Christmas at Maggie’s to spend at least one week with his grandmother. Mulder did not even look like he was listening and was getting a spoonful of cake in his mouth. Scully decided it was the best time for her to excuse herself and go to the restrooms before they left for her apartment.

She was gathering her purse when she felt Mulder’s hand on her wrist and she looked at him.

“Don’t forget me!” he mouthed subtly.

He was eyeing her with his puppy expression and she almost laughed. She stopped herself from giggling because of how serious he looked. Scully couldn’t help herself and brushed back a stubborn piece of hair hanging over his brow. She could feel the warm look of her mother on them and suspected the disapproving growl of her big brother.

Scully kissed her partner on his cheek and was surprised to see it grow pink.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” she murmured.

When she came back, she was surprised to notice that Mulder was done eating his cake and had drunk all of his coffee and was ready to go.

“I’ve paid your share we can go home,” he announced almost joyfully.

“He wouldn’t let us pay for him or for you and also paid for us,” Maggie declared.

Scully turned her attention to Mulder who had put on his coat and was almost heading towards the exit.

“Did he?” she smiled.

“Do yourself a favour, Dana, keep this boy out of trouble and take good care of him. He’s a gentle soul and he deserves to be loved,” Maggie declared her daughter once Mulder was out of earshot.

“Yes, I know. I love him so much, mom.”

“Tell him as much as you can, as many times as you can. It’s never too much to tell someone you belong with that you love them.”

Scully smiled from ear to ear and tears of happiness threatened to escape her eyes. She nodded and hugged her mother tightly.

“And don’t mind your grumpy brother. He doesn’t want to say he’s glad you’ve found yourself a good man,” Maggie added.

“Thanks mom.”

Scully hugged her brother too,  joined Mulder and slipped her hand in his and they headed towards the door.

“What did she tell you?” he inquired.

She rose to her tiptoes and straightened his collar before kissing him on the lips.

“I love you, Mulder,” she simply said.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list: https://mulders-boyish-enthousiasm.tumblr.com/post/167499171653/dont-prompts  
> Un-beta(ed).


End file.
